LEAVING
by mayonice08
Summary: Eunhyuk merasa cukup. jika cintanya pada Hae hanya membuat hidup Donghae kacau. ia rela pergi. Melepas segalanya, meski dirinya juga semakin terpuruk. HAEHYUK! RNR?


**If my love makes you sick,**

**I'm leaving…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LEAVING**

**BROKEN!HAEHYUK**

**ANGST, ROMANCE**

**PG 13**

**AU! , YAOI, ABAL, FAIL!ANGST, ABABIL (ONLY THE AUTHOR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih berdiri. Menyandarkan punggungku di tembok putih di belakangku. Jari-jariku memainkan ujung sweater yang aku kenakan, sesekali menariknya. Aku mendengus beberapa saat. Menghembuskan napas panjang yang membuat uap putih membaur di udara. Menghilangkan rasa senduku, sebelah kakiku membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di atas salju. Memainkan salju putih yang masih berhujanan saat musim dingin.

Angin musim dingin berhembus lagi, aku mengeratkan sweater abu-abuku. Memeluk tubuhku dengan kedua lengan kurusku.

Hm, hampir setengah jam lebih aku berdiri di sini. Ia tak juga tampak. Kemunculannya tak juga ada. Kuputuskan untuk tetap di sini, menunggunya, meski tubuhku terasa dingin di hujani salju.

Salju?

Entah sudah musim salju keberapa aku setia menunggunya. Mungkin ke tiga? Ah ya, seingatku musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu. Musim dingin pertama yang membuatku mengenal tentangnya. Mengingat dirinya membuat senyum di wajahku terkembang. Aku sangat menyukai keberadaannya dalam kehidupanku. Eksistensinya yang membuatku nyaman dan bahagia dalam menjalani kehidupanku.

Suara keramaian dari pintu gerbang menyita perhatianku. Mata coklatku langsung memandang kea rah gerbang tinggi bercat putih dengan sentuhan emas di beberapa ujungnya. Mencari keberadaan dirinya diantara beberapa siswa yang keluar dari gerbang itu.

Ah, aku menemukannya. Senyumku semakin terkembang. Menampilkan deratan gigiku yang rapi dan gusiku yang menjadi ciri khas dari senyumanku. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat semakin mempesona ketika ia tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya. Hm, tatapan matanya terlihat lembut dan bersinar saat bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyuman. Sangat tampan.

" Donghae-ssi…" panggilku.

Ia menoleh, seketika senyum dan wajah gembiranya raib saat melihatku. Ah, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat senyum itu lagi.

Ia menampilkan wajah dinginnya ke arahku. Seandainya saja aku tadi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memanggilnya, mungkin saat ini aku masih bisa mengagumi senyumnya yang tak akan pernah ia munculkan di hadapanku secara langsung.

" Ya! Hae~~ kekasihmu sudah menunggumu tuh. Hahaha… " Salah satu temannya menyikut lengan Donghae. Ucapannya membuat teman Donghae yang lain juga ikut menyemburkan tawa.

" Aisshh! Untuk apa lagi dia datang, " geram Donghae. Aku langsung meunduk, merasa sedih dengan ucapannya.

" Hae~~ _your Lady_ sudah menunggu, cepat sana temui dia. Kau tak kasihan apa, sekarang sedang hujan salju. " seru teman Donghae lagi. Ia menaikkan nada suaranya pada kata _'your lady_'. Temannya yang lain mendorong tubuh Donghae kearahku. Meski Donghae sempat menggeram dan menggerutu.

" Ya! Kau tak lihat apa dia itu namja, aku masih menyukai yeoja. Aishh!" teriak Donghae sebelum ia tepat berdiri di hadapanku.

Hm, itu pengakuan Donghae yang kesekian kalinya. Aku tahu ia tak pernah menyukaiku. Karena aku namja. Ya, aku namja.

" Mau apa lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap Donghae sebentar. Setelahnya menundukkan wajahku tak berani untuk mengangkatnya.

" A.. ak..akku.. hanya ingin meli- hm.. melihatmu. " jawabku dengan tergugup. Ini merupakan kebiasaanku yang lain ketika berhadapan dengan Donghae selain dengan rona wajahku yang mudah memerah.

Ia menatapku sinis.

" Sekarang kau sudah melihatku, bukan? Shoo~~ shoo~~ sana pergi!" suruhnya.

Perkataannya membuatku sakit. Setiap perkataan kasarnya, selalu membuatku sakit.

" Kau membuatku terganggu. Enyahlah dari hidupku."

Satu kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku sakit. Aku sakit karna mencintamu, Donghae. Hatiku sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari selanjutnya, aku datang kembali. Pagi ini salju turun semakin deras. membuatku mengenakan jaket yang lebih tebal dari yang ku kenakan kemarin. Sesekali aku menggosokkan telapak tanganku untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang semakin menjadi.

Hampir setiap hari, aku selalu menanti Donghae. Baik saat ia akan berangkat ke sekolah, maupun ketika ia akan pulang ke rumah. Jarak sekolahku sendiri bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari sekolah Donghae. Tapi, aku terus-terusan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Donghae. Yah, aku nyaris seperti stalker. Stalker yang memuja Donghae. Stalker yang sangat mencandui Donghae. Donghae sudah menjadi opium dalam kehidupanku.

Donghae muncul lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia berjalan bersama namja tinggi itu. Meski selama 3 tahun terakhir aku mendekati Donghae, tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun mengenal teman-teman dari Donghae. Duniaku hanya Donghae, hingga hal yang lain selalu tak kupedulikan.

Donghae menyadari keberadaanku saat ia hampir mencapai gerbang sekolahnya. Namja tinggi yang bersamanya melangkah lebih dulu memasuki sekolah. Meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Lagi, wajah bahagianya raib kembali. Lenyap digantikan tatapan sinis kepadaku.

'Ah, kapan aku akan membuatmu tersenyum padaku, Hae?' batinku. Aku menggeleng, 'Donghae tak pernah menyukaiku. Jadi, jangan bermimpi.'

" Oppa~~ "

Baru aku akan memanggil namanya, seorang yeoja cantik berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Seketika Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya pada yeoja tersebut.

" Sunye!" seru Donghae saat yeoja tersebut berdiri di depannya. Tanpa ragu, yeoja itu mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Donghae. Sunye―yeoja tersebut telah menarik perhatian Donghae beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Aku sering melihat mereka bersama.

" Kau sudah sembuh, hm? Suhu tubuhmu tak lagi tinggi, kan? Sunye~ jangan memaksakan diri untuk berangkat jika kau belum sembuh. " Donghae mengusap kepala Sunye dengan pandangan penuh kasih.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Melihat Donghae yang lembut kepada orang lain bagai menghujamkan pisau di hatiku. Sakit…

" Hm, oppa~ aku sudah baikan. Bosan di rumah terus, aku ingin berangkat agar bisa ketemu oppa, " jawab Sunye. Ia semakin bergelayut manja pada Donghae.

" Hahahaha, kau ini." Donghae mencubit ujung hidung Sunye dengan gemas. Sunye mengembungkan pipinya dan bertingkah lebih manis di hadapan Donghae.

Aku sakit. Hatiku semakin sakit…

"Opaa, dia temanmu?" Sunye mengarahkan matanya padaku. Memandangiku lekat.

"Bukan! Dia bukan siapa-sipa." Jawab Donghae cepat.

'Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, Hae?'

Sunye hanya bergumam. " Ah ya, oppa. Aku masuk dulu ya, Hyorin sudah menungguku. Saat istirahat nanti makan bersamaku ya. Bye opaa~ " Sunye melepaskan tautannya dari lengan Donghae. Melempar senyum sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae membalas senyum itu, melambaikan tangannya. Dan mengikuti pergerakan Sunye hingga Sunye lenyap dari pandangannya.

Donghae kembali memusatkan perhatiannya padaku.

" Sudah kubilang, bukan? Enyahlah dariku," desisnya.

Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk.

" Kau mengerti ucapanku tidak, huh?" Donghae melangkah mendekatiku. Satu tangannya mengankat daguku. Mata coklatnya yang biasanya bersinar dan teduh, kini menatapku dengan perasaan benci―mungkin.

" Jangan muncul lagi!"

" Ma… maa.. maaf" lirihku. Aku tergugup kembali.

" Kau lihat, kan? Aku sudah menyukainya, kau mau ia berpaling dariku karna menganggapku 'faggot' sepertimu, huh?"

Sakit, Hae… kata-katamu, membuatku sakit.

" Enyahlah. Apa ini yang kau sebut cinta jika kau terus-terusan menggangguku, huh? Kau mau mengacaukan hidupku dengan Sunye. Cintamu hanya omong kosong, " teriaknya lagi.

Meski segala ucapan Donghae menyakitkan. Tapi, ucapan terakhirnya itu…

Donghae… jangan pernah menganggap perasaanku ini tak nyata. Cintaku bukan omong kosong saja. Perasaan ini tulus.

Bola mataku mulai basah. Air mataku sudah nyaris jatuh, 'aku tak ingin menangis di hadapanmu, Hae…'

" Aku tak butuh cinta dari namja sepertimu. Aku bukan 'faggot', jangan berharap aku akan membalas perasaanmu. Kau dan perasaanmu menjijikkan. Jangan pernah muncul di kehidupanku lagi. " sentaknya lagi.

Pertahananku bobol. Buliran air mata telah jatuh. Tubuhku mulai gemetar menahan isakan tangis.

'Hae… Hae… Hae…' aku menyerukan namanya. Aku ingin beberapa saat saja menjadi tuli, hingga aku tak mampu mendengar perkataannya. Hingga aku tak mampu merasakan kebenciannya. Hingga aku tak punya alas an untuk lenyap darinya.

Aku masih ingin disini, Hae. Disisimu yang membuatku bahagia, meski kau tidak.

Donghae meninggalkanku yang membatu. Segalanya perih, penolkan Donghae hanya menambah lubang yang menganga di hatiku. Lubang yang semakin dalam sakitnya dengan perkatannya barusan.

Jika kau memintaku lenyap, aku bersedia Hae… asal jangan anggap perasaanku sebagai sampah bagimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memutuskan segalanya. Donghae tak pernah menyukaiku. Dimatanya hanya ada kebencian untukku. Jika senyumnya tercipta saat bersama Sunye, maka… aku menyerah.

Aku datang kembali di hari itu. Siang bersalju di tempat yang sama, di depan gerbang sekolah Donghae. Aku menunduk menatap kotak yang aku bawa. Kotak berwarna biru―warna kesukaan Donghae dengan hiasan kerang laut di sebelah kanannya.

Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan, ucapan perpisahanku untukmu, Hae…

Sampai satu jam berlalu, Donghae tak juga muncul. Aku menunggu dengan was-was. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Hae…

Munculah, biarkan aku melihat senyumanmu. Mematrinya dalam kotak ingatanku, biarkan aku menikmati hal itu meski hanya sekejap.

" Kau…" seseorang menepuk bahuku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia merupakan namja tinggi yang bersama Donghae tadi pagi.

" Donghae belum pulang, kau menunggunya bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Ah itu dia, kau mau kupanggilkan Donghae?" tawarnya lagi.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Donghae bergandengan dengan Sunye, mereka tertawa bersama sambil berjalan beriringan. Luka dalam hatiku sudah terlalu dalam, hingga melihat hal itu semakin menyakitkan.

'_Kau mau mengacaukan hidupku dengan Sunye.'_

Ucapan Donghae tadi pagi berputar kembali di telingaku. Ya, aku tak seharusnya muncul di hadapan Donghae saat ini. Bukankah aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman dari bibir tipis itu, untu terakhir kalinya?

Aku tak seharusnya muncul.

Aku ingin menikmati senyuman itu, selagi bisa.

" Jangan… " lirihku. Aku menarik lengan namja tinggi di hadapanku, ia baru saja akan menyerukan nama Donghae. Kini, ia membalikkan badan dan menatap kearahku.

"Kumohon… Jangan biarkan Donghae melihatku," pintaku padanya. Layaknya anak kecil, aku sudah terisak dengan pipi basah.

" Kumohon…" aku meremas lengan bajunya. Ia menatapku lagi. Lalu, tak bergerak ataupun mengucapkan satu hal. Namja ini menuruti perkataanku. Hanya diam di hadapanku, menyembunyikan aku yang rapuh dari Donghae.

Donghae… Donghae…

Sungguh, aku ingin memanggilmu. Mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir sebelum aku lenyap dari kehidupanmu.

" Dia sudah pergi," bisik namja itu.

Aku hanya bergumam. Memandangnya dengan wajah terluka.

" Untuk Donghae?" Dia menunjuk kotak biru yang aku bawa. Aku hanya mengangguk. Seharusnya ini untuk Donghae, tapi sepertinya kotak ini takkan pernah sampai padanya.

" Kau mau aku menyerahkannya?"

" Hm, tak perlu. Ia akan membuangnya."

" Cobalah, dibuang pun tak apa, kan? Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba. Jika kau ingin berhenti pun, kau takkan menyesal. Karna kau sudah mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh, kan?"

Iya, ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini, jika aku bisa melepaskanmu. Perasaanku pada Donghae tak akan pernah menjadi penyesalan bagiku.

" Tolong berikan padanya…"

Aku menyerahkan kotak tersebut. Namja itu tersenyum kepadaku, ia megelus rambutku peralahan.

" Ya.."

Aku berbalik memunggunginya. Menggumankan terima kasih sebelum menjauh dari tempat itu.

Setelah ini Donghae aku akan pergi. Seperti pintamu padaku. Aku takkan muncul kembali.

Lee Eunhyuk takkan mengacaukan kehidupanmu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae…

Jika cintaku hanya membebanimu,

Jika cintaku hanya melukaimu,

Jika cintaku hanya mengacaukanmu,

Aku pergi…

Bukan, aku bukan menyerah pada perasaanku. Aku melepaskannya. Aku mebiarkan rasa kasihku padamu, agar kau bahagia.

Keberadaanku hanya membuatmu kacau, bukan?

Maka, aku pergi.

Aku takkan egois lagi untuk kali ini.

Aku takkan memaksakan kau menerimaku.

Aku takkan megindahkan penolakanmu.

Aku tak butuh lagi semuanya.

Yang kuinginkan, hanya satu.

Aku mencintaimu.

Dan itu tulus.

Tanpa memandang aku namja maupun dirimu juga namja.

Persaanku tulus,

Aku tak lagi butuh balasan,

Aku tak lagi ingin mendengar penolakan.

Aku hanya ingin kau mendengar satu hal.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae.

Lee Eunhyuk sangat mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

T^T

Bikin fanfic angsty,, huhuhuhu…

Tapi sayangnya fanfic ini jadi ancur lebur yah? #nglirik tulisan diatas.

Eunhyuk tersiksa… hiks#pengengngancurinfanficsendiri

Bad!Hae… ak bikin Donghae jahat banget di fanfic ini #

Oh ya, di fanfic pertamaku aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Panggil aku Silver~~ ato Eun juga tak apa. Aku 94 liners… ayo mana yang jadi saeng-ku? XD..

Bukannya nglanjutin fanfic Raining, aku malah bikin fanfic ini malem-malem pas temen2ku pada tepar. Susahnya jadi fujoshi yang punya temen homophobic. T_T Makanya, harus nyari waktu yg tepat buat bikin fanfic, biar gag ketahuan… hahahahag

Hm. Yang bagian terakhir itu isi surat yg ada di dalem kotak biru yg diserahin Hyuk buat Hae, jangan bingung yah.

Di fanfic ini aku lebih memakai istilah 'faggot', sama aja sih artinya dengan 'gay'.

Biar apa yah? Ntahlah.

Banyak typo di fanfic ini, gag ada waktu buat ngedit. Besok ada ujian, chingu~~ #curcol

Doain ya bisa ngerjain!

Jangan lupa isi kolom reviewnya ya…

Bye….#hugs+kisses


End file.
